


5 O'clock In The Morning (Who'd Have Known)

by TheOnlyCeeCeeJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/pseuds/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
Summary: ONESHOT Based on the song by Lily Allen. Harry and Hermione share an intimate moment after finally revealing their feelings for each other. Set in 6th year, so it's all legal (In the UK)





	5 O'clock In The Morning (Who'd Have Known)

**Author's Note:**

> I posted on FF.net a few years ago under the same name. Thought I would share it here not that I am posting other fics here!
> 
> **Disclaimer** I do not own any of these characters. I just wanted to give them some love

_It's five o'clock in the morning_  
_Conversation got boring_  
_You said you were going to bed soon_  
_So I snuck off to your bedroom_

_And I thought I'd just wait there_  
_Until I heard you come up the stairs_  
_And I pretended that I was sleeping_  
_And I was hoping you would creep in with me_

It was late, but the Gryffindor common room was still alive. The sixth years were all sitting around the fire. The boys were eagerly discussing different Quidditch plays, sometimes re-enacting them. Badly. The girls were all crowded around the newest issue of Witch Weekly, discussing makeup, hair and – of course – boys. Everyone was having fun except for Hermione.

She sat curled in an armchair with a book opened haphazardly in her lap, going unread. Her attention was otherwise occupied. Ever since Ron had got together with Lavender, she had had time to think over her feelings for the boy. She discovered that they had nothing in common; he wasn't even that great looking now that her mind was clear. She found that she had, in fact, been directing all of her feelings towards the wrong best friend.

She could see it now. His messy 'I've-just-got-out-of-bed' hair, the slight tan to his skin and those green eyes. They could read her like a book, though she hoped he hadn't realised that she liked him. He's Harry Potter and she is just 'Mione, his bushy haired, bookworm of a friend.

Whilst musing over these facts, she was staring in his direction. She was so zoned out that she didn't realise that he was looking back at her. The sudden eye contact made Hermione jump and snap her book shut. Harry gave her his little lopsided grin, but didn't take his eyes off of her.

Suddenly feeling embarrassed, Hermione tore her gaze away from Harry and stared into the fire. After a few minutes, she couldn't take any more. "Okay, I'm going to bed now."

"Oh come on, Hermione. Stay up a little longer," Seamus moaned, throwing his arm over Hermione's shoulders, earning noises of agreement from the others.

"No, I don't think I can take any more talk about quaffles and bludgers. You guys enjoy yourselves," she said, detaching herself from Seamus's side and making her way towards the stairs.

"You know, I might make my way to bed too. It is getting late. Well, early." Harry said, standing up.

Hermione turned and looked towards Harry, who gave her a small smile and a quick wink. All of the boys yelled and moaned, egging Harry to stay longer. It didn't take much convincing as Harry agreed to 10 more minutes.

Hermione was halfway up the stairs to the girls' dormitory when she stopped. Harry seems to be flirting. _He's never winked at me like that,_ she thought. _Maybe I should go up to his dorm and wait for him. Maybe we could talk it out._ And that's just what she did.

She crept her way back down the stairs and poked her head around the corner. Everyone was so engrossed in Dean's dancing that they hadn't heard her. She quickly scuttled over to the stairs to the boys' dormitory, silently made her way up the stairs and into the sixth year dorm. She immediately made her way over to Harry's bed. For the next five minutes, she kept changing her position on the bed. Sitting, laying in the middle, on the edge. Nothing felt right.

Just as Hermione was about to give up and run back to her dorm, she heard loud yells from the common room.

"Oh come on, Harry. Just a little bit longer."

"Yeah, mate. We're going for an all-nighter."

"You guys have fun with that. I want some sleep. Yeah, goodnight." Harry's voice was followed by loud footsteps up the stairs.

Hermione began to panic. _What am I gonna do? What's he gonna say when he sees me sitting here? I can't do this. He can't like me._ At the last minute, she came up with a plan. She laid down on the bed and pretended to be asleep. _Hopefully he won't wake me and I can avoid the conversation._ She heard the door open and close, followed by footsteps closing in on her position, stopping in front of her.

Harry stared down at the frizzy hair sprawled across his pillow and smiled. He sat down carefully on the edge of the bed, brushed a stray curl from across Hermione's face and kissed her forehead. Hermione's voice hitched slightly at the intimate contact, but remained 'asleep'. Harry got up and walked around the bed, getting on the other side and spooned Hermione lightly.

Testing the waters, Hermione dislodged herself and turned to face Harry, snuggling deeper into his arms. Harry tenderly laid his hand on Hermione's cheek and whispers, "beautiful," before leaning down to kiss her cheek.

After hearing the whispered word, Hermione took the risk and moved her head slightly, making their lips come into contact. Harry was shocked, but didn't pull away, massaging their lips together timidly. After what felt like an eternity of bliss, they pulled apart and looked deeply into each other's eyes. Hermione felt embarrassed at first, but seeing the smile on Harry's face, her embarrassment faded.

Harry leaned in for another kiss, this time he poured everything he could into it, making Hermione melt deeper into the mattress. Harry ran his tongue across Hermione's bottom lip, asking for entrance which was quickly granted. He explored every part of Hermione, revelling in the taste that was distinctively hers. Just as he truly began to enjoy himself, Hermione pulled away; her honey eyes wide and her perfect lips thoroughly kissed.

"But why?" Hermione asked, looking away from Harry.

"Why not? I've always liked you, 'Mione. You've stuck by me no matter what. All the danger I've put you in." Harry placed his fingers under Hermione's chin and pushed her head up so he could look into her eyes. "I don't know what I'm feeling, whether it's love or what, but I know it's strong."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"How could I? I thought you were destined to be with Ron. I didn't want to mess up everything over my silly feelings."

Hermione's look softened as she wound her arms around Harry's neck muttering, "silly feelings, my arse," before pulling Harry down for another kiss, this one more passionate than the others had been. Hermione took control, pulling Harry on top of her and between her legs. They kissed like this for a few moments. As Harry's hand slowly made its way up Hermione's thigh, she snapped out of her lust trance, pulling away from Harry, leaving them both breathless.

"What about the others? They're still downstairs," Hermione breathed.

Without saying a word, Harry waved his hand and Hermione felt the familiar rush of power as silencing and locking charms were put into place. Turning back to Hermione, Harry saw that her eyes had darkened with lust. He raised an eyebrow and gave her a questioning glance.

"Harry, you can do wordless and wandless magic?" Harry nodded. "That is so damn hot!"

Hermione pulled Harry down forcefully into a bruising kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, Hermione finally gave in, in order to remove Harry's clothes. She thanked Merlin that Harry was wearing a t-shirt and jeans; she wasn't in the right mind to be dealing with shirt buttons.

Feeling Hermione's hands grip the hem of his top and pulling up, Harry took the hint, pulled away and sat up, allowing his t-shirt to easily slip over his head and onto the floor. Soon enough, they were both stripped down to their underwear and exploring each other's bodies.

Harry sat up and admired Hermione's body. Her toned stomach and slim waist. His eyes travelled up her long legs and up to her knickers. It was then that he realised what she was wearing. A matching set of black lacy lingerie, her full breasts heaving as she attempted to control her breathing. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Now this, I didn't expect," he laughed, pulling the waistband of the knickers, letting it ping against her hip.

"What did you expect? Sensible white bra and granny pants?" She giggled in reply.

"Actually, yes." He quickly had to dodge a flying pillow that Hermione aimed at his head, thanking his seeker reflexes as it flew past and hit the wall next to the door.

Hermione took her time ogling Harry's body. She had spent some time fantasising about what Harry had under his robes. Quidditch had obviously been very good to him as her eyes roamed down his toned torso, bulging at the sight of his six pack. They widened even more as she caught sight of what muggles called 'Calvin Klein lines', which led their way down to the considerable tent in his boxers.

Harry looked Hermione directly in the eyes. "Do you want to...?"

Hermione couldn't form words so she just nodded nervously. Harry smiled and kissed her tenderly, pouring in all of the reassurance that he could, allowing Hermione to take it further in her own time. Soon, they were kissing roughly, all tongues and teeth. Hermione ground herself up against Harry's straining erection, causing him to pull back and groan.

Instead of going back to the lips that he was becoming addicted to, he moved to her neck; kissing, sucking and biting every bit of skin he could reach, making Hermione moan his name breathily. Moving further down, Harry slowly removed her bra and latched on to her right breast with his mouth and teased the left nipple with his fingers. He tortured Hermione like this for what felt like hours before swapping his mouth to the left, keeping his ministrations up until Hermione's nipples were thoroughly hardened and Hermione was writhing on the bed and breathing heavily.

Harry moved his way down her body, kissing and nipping at her stomach until he reached the waistband of her knickers. He stopped and glanced up, his eyes asking for permission. Hermione lifted her head and nodded to him, dropping her head back on to the pillow as Harry dragged her knickers down with his teeth, his hot breath brushing across her core. Harry raised an eyebrow to Hermione about the neatness of her carefully trimmed area. Before she had a chance to comment, Harry threw her pants over his shoulder and dove in, slowly licking her folds.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she strangled out a loud moan. Harry continued to lick and suck at her most private area. Her moans got louder as Harry slipped his tongue inside her, waggling it around a little, making Hermione shudder.

"Harry... I... I can't take... Anymore. Aaaagh...!" Hermione panted, trying to grab Harry's hair in a poor attempt to pull him up.

Harry, not relenting, pushed Hermione's hands away and held them to her sides, keeping her in place. He then moved his mouth up to her clit and sucked hard, making Hermione scream and arch her back off the bed, pushing herself into Harry's face, effectively urging him on. Taking this hint, Harry flicked his tongue repeatedly over Hermione's clit, gaining more and more speed as the screams got louder.

"Harry... Harry I'm... I think I'm gonna..."

Harry nibbled on her clit and quickly pushed two fingers into her as she came, pulsing around his fingers, cum coating them.

Hermione lay panting on her back. She glanced up and saw Harry licking her cum off of his fingers. The sight almost made Hermione cum a second time. She gathered all of her strength to lean up and pull Harry towards her, kissing him roughly, moaning as she tasted herself on his tongue. Not wanting to pull away yet, Harry waved his hand and performed a contraceptive charm before finally detaching his mouth from Hermione's. He placed his forehead against Hermione's and looked deeply into her eyes as he slowly pushed inside her, carefully brushing his hand across her face as it contorted in pain. Harry felt the barrier of her virginity. Sensing his hesitation, Hermione nodded.

"Do it. I...I want you. I want to be yours."

"You already are." Harry said as he felt the barrier break.

Hermione hissed in pain, which was quickly silenced by Harry's lips. Once he was fully sheathed inside her, he stayed still, letting her adjust to the intrusion. After a minute or so, Hermione ground herself back, pulling Harry out of her and slowly pushing him back in, silently telling him she was ready. Slowly, Harry pulled out until only the head remained in and slammed himself in balls deep, soon picking up a steady pace. All that could be heard from the pair were loud moans and groans paired with the continued slapping of skin.

The noises got more and more sporadic as Harry neared completion. He reached between them and begun to play with Hermione's clit, finally feeling her walls clench around him as she came again. This brought Harry to his climax, Hermione's walls milking him inside her.

Harry pulled out and collapsed beside Hermione, panting. He pulled her close and she laid her head on his chest, stroking her fingers along his abs. After a quick cleansing charm, they both fell asleep with huge smiles on their faces.

They slept so peacefully, completely unaware of the persistent banging on the other side of the door. Neither remembered to take the privacy spells down, leaving confused sixth year boys tired and locked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you like! Let me know!!
> 
> A few amazing people put together Writers Den, a Discord server for us to chat and find new stories! These guys all keep me going and got me back into writing and being a beta. Join us here https://discord.gg/jjse8Zn
> 
> Give my other story a go if you really wanna (Weekly updates!)


End file.
